Kenka suru
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Terkadang, pertengkaran hebat antar saudara itu akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Sepertinya ungkapan itu cocok dengan duo kagamine ini, mereka bertengkar dan akhirnya mereka dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain. OOC, AU. Spesial for FSE. R&R please? OneShoot.


Saat itu Rin masih delapan tahun. Gadis mungil dengan pita putih menghiasi rambut _blonde_nya melihat Len, adik kembarnya dengan senyum bangga memperlihatkan nilai matematikanya yang mendapat nilai 80. Melihat nilai itu, _otouchan_ dan _okaachan_-nya tersenyum bangga dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Len dan menyelamatinya. Rin yang tidak mau kalah, kemudian mendekati otoucchan dan _okaachan_-nya, menunjukkan nilai yang sama dengan nilai yang di dapat Len. Berharap _otouchan_ dan _okaachan_-nya memujinya juga.

Tapi...

"Kenapa kau hanya mendapat nilai segini, Rin?" tanya _okaachan_ mewakili raut wajah keduanya yang mendadak muram.

Senyum penuh harapan Rin menghilang seketika.

"Kau harusnya bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih bagus dari 80!"

Padahal Rin sudah berusaha cukup kuat untuk mendapat nilai 80.

"Kau kan anak sulung keluarga Kagamine! Kau harus lebih baik, setidaknya dari adikmu Len."

Rin semakin menunduk. Adiknya, Len menatapnya dan orang tuanya secara bergantian. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh bangga hanya dengan mendapat nilai 80!" kata _otouchan_.

"Kau harus mendapat nilai sempurna Rin."

Rin nyaris menangis karena mendadak dadanya terasa sakit dan... sesak.

* * *

.

**..:..Kenka suru..:..**

Dedicated for **F**amily **S**pring **E**vent

.

**Disclaimer:**

Kagamine Len dan Rin punya saya, selamanya! #DiHajar

Ok, Vocaloid terutama Rin dan Len punya Cripton Media Future, Puas? #Plaked

.

**Warning:**

AU,OOC, GaJe, Typo, Bahasa yang berantakan, Dan lain lagi.

.

**Happy reading... :D**

**Semoga Fict ini gak begitu mengecewakan...**

* * *

"Kh!"

Kagamine Rin membuka mata lebar-lebar. Yang dilihatnya kini bukanlah wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat mengerikan saat dia masih delapan tahun. Yang dilihatnya kini hanyalah langit-langit kamarnya yang terpajang besar-besar poster _chara favorite_-nya.

Perlahan, gadis manis itu bangun kemudian menghela napas lega. _Hanya mimpi_, katanya dalam hati. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah jam kecil yang ditaruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Dan Rin membeku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

Tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum bel jam pertama berdentang.

"KYAA!"

Dengan panik, Rin menyiapkan seragamnya dengan terburu.

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"LEN, _OKIRU_!"

Rin, dengan seragam SMP Vocagakuen menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh seseorang yang dipanggilnya Len itu. Namun, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming meski Rin sudah melenyapkan selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh Len dari dinginnya AC di kamar bernuansa kuning pucat itu.

Geram, Rin kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda yang wajahnya bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengannya.

"LEN! _OKINASAI_! KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?"

Bukannya bangun, Len malah menutupi kupingnya – dan seluruh kepalanya – dengan bantal yang tadi ditiduri kepalanya. Muka Rin benar-benar merah sekarang. Berlalu sebentar dari kamar Len, gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu datang dengan gelas besar berisi air.

"KAGAMINE LEN!" teriak Rin namun Len tetap tak peduli. "KUBILANG BANGUN BODOH!"

Dan,

_BYUR!_

Dengan sekali gerakan, Len langsung terperanjat bangun, kaget karena mendadak tubuhnya basah. Kesal, Len langsung menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang terlihat puas.

"APA-APAAN KAU RIN!"

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Hatsune Miku menatap teman kembarnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Jam pelajaran ketiga baru saja selesai dan kembar Kagamine ini baru saja datang, dengan tampang awut-awutan pula.

"Boleh aku bertanya 'ada apa?'" tanya Miku menatap Len dan Rin bergantian dan akhirnya memfokuskan diri menatap Rin, meminta penjelasan. "...Rin?"

Sambil membuang muka, Rin berkata dengan ketus, "Tanya saja Len!"

Miku mengalihkan pandangan menatap Len yang cemberut . Rambut _blonde_-nya yang agak panjang dari cowok kebanyakan belum tertata rapi. "... Len_-kun_?"

Sama seperti kakak kembarnya, Len membuang muka . "Tanya saja pada Rin! Dia yang mulai!"

Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Len dengan tampang kesal setengah mati. "Kau yang mulai, LEN!"

Tak mau kalah, Len menoleh ke arah Rin dan menudingnya.

"KAU yang mulai, Rin! Apa maksudmu menyiramku pagi-pagi hah?"

"Itu karena kau susah untuk dibangunkan, Len!" jerit Rin tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai menyiramku kan, Rin? Dingin tahu!"

"Biarin! Itu agar kau tidak lagi susah dibangunkan!" Rin mengakhiri pertengkaran dengan kalimat itu. Gadis manis dengan pita besar di kepala berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada di depan bangku Miku kemudian mengempaskan bokongnya ke kursi dengan kasar. Len yang tak mau kalah, mengembungkan pipi kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang Miku, melipat kedua tangan.

"Jangan bersikap seperti kakak yang menyebalkan, Rin. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak."

Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Aku tidak bertingkah, Len. Aku ini memang kakakmu! Dan aku bisa memasak."

Dengan Miku yang berada di tengah-tengah Rin dan Len, mereka saling melempar _deathglare_. Miku bahkan bisa merasakan efek _deathglare_ mereka.

"Kita kembar dan kau tidak punya hak untuk bersikap jadi kakak. Dan kalau definisi bisa memasak itu adalah menghanguskan roti yang kau bakar, kau benar. Kau bisa memasak."

Wajah Rin merona merah. Malu banget.

"Itu unsur ketidak sengajaan. Aku bangun telat dan masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, salah satunya membangunkan cowok pemalas dihadapanku. Dan Len, aku lahir lima menit lebih dulu daripada kau, Jadi secara teknis, kau adikku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kau mempunyai kakak sepertiku!"

Len mengembungkan pipinya. Membuang muka. Mereka berdua benar-benar mengabaikan Miku yang berusaha melerai mereka.

"Aku tidak mau jadi adik dari cewek sok nampang dan sok perhatian kayak kau, Rin!"

"Apa kau –"

"Kau berusaha mati-matian mencari perhatian _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ dengan mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah!"

Rin tersentak. Menatap Len yang masih belum menatapnya.

"Mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas, merepotkan diri sendiri dengan berbagai kegiatan sekolah, sok sibuk, sok eksis. Kau tahu tidak, tindakanmu itu membuatku muak tahu! _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ selalu dan selalu memuji dirimu di depanku! Kau dipercaya _otousan_ dan _okaasan_! Mereka membiarkanmu pulang larut sementara aku tidak. Mereka memberimu banyak uang jajan sementara aku seadanya. Mereka mengistimewakanmu dan itu membuatku sebal. Kau tahu, aku selalu berharap seandainya saja kau bukan saudara –"

"LEN_-KUN_!"

Len tersentak. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Miku yang membentaknya, hendak balik membentak namun urung ketika melihat Rin yang menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

Mendadak, Len merasa perkataannya terlalu jahat.

"Kau pikir, hanya kau saja yang berpikir begitu," Rin bergumam lirih. Gadis itu menatap Len tajam dengan muka memerah dan air mata yang tergenang.

"DASAR LEN BODOH! AKU JUGA TIDAK SUDI MENJADI SAUDARAMU!"

_BRAK!_

Dan Rin pun pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Len yang terdiam karena kaget melihat air mata Rin dan Miku yang bersiap mengejar Rin.

"Len_-kun_, kurasa, kau telah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar."

Dan Miku berlalu mengejar Rin.

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Kagamine Len menaruh gitar listriknya dengan tampang frustrasi. Pemuda itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang yang ada di ruang klub yang diikutinya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menghela napas, memorinya memutar kejadian tadi, pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan kakak kembarnya, Kagamine Rin.

Hubungan Rin dan Len memang tidak pernah baik. Len tidak ingat kapan pertama kalinya mereka sering bertengkar mulut, hanya saja, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tertawa dan bermain bersama. Hari-hari mereka dilalui dengan bertengkar, persaingan dan saling ledek dengan emosi memuncak. Selalu saja seperti itu.

Mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan saudara kembar lainnya.

Len menghembuskan napasnya. Pertengkaran kali ini benar-benar membuat emosinya naik. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkan mereka berdua selama tiga hari ke depan, meski mereka tahu bahwa hubungan Rin dan Len benar-benar tidak baik. Selama ini merekalah yang menjadi penengah pertengkaran Rin dan Len kalau mereka sudah bertengkar hebat. Dan baru satu hari tak ada mereka, Len dan Rin sudah bertengkar sehebat tadi. Itu benar-benar hebat, gumam Len sarkastis.

"Ah."

Len yang memainkan gitarnya dengan serampangan segera menengok ke depan. Seorang pemuda berambut biru menatapnya dengan satu buah _cup ice cream_ dan tersenyum ke arah Len.

"Kukira siapa yang memainkan gitar dengan asal-asalan. Ternyata kau, Len." Kata pemuda itu sambil memasuki ruang klub. "Kemampuan bermain gitarmu menurun, Len?"

Len berdecak.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bicara denganmu, Kaito-_senpai_," kata Len muram. Tersenyum miring, Kaito, duduk di samping Len, memakan _cup ice cream_ rasa coklatnya.

"Pertengkaranmu dengan Rin_-chan_ pagi ini benar-benar hebat, Len."

Len melirik tajam ke arah Kaito. Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Cih."

"Cerita padaku, ada apa dengan kembar kagamine terkenal sekolah kita ini?"

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"Rin."

Miku menjulurkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Kini dia dan Rin berada di atap, tempat _favorite_ Rin dan dirinya untuk makan _bento_ atau sekedar melepas penat. Menutup pintu atap, kemudian menguncinya, Miku dengan perlahan mendekati Rin. Punggung Rin bergetar hebat. Menghela napas, Miku berjalan mendekati Rin. Duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rin –"

"Berhenti bicara atau kau kutendang keluar, Miku."

Miku _sweatdrop_. Ok, sepertinya gadis dengan gaya _twintails_ itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya ini, toh Rin masih bisa mengancamnya, itu berarti Rin baik-baik saja. Jadi Miku hanya duduk di samping Rin dan bersenandung kecil.

"Aku sedang sedih Miku."

Miku berhenti bersenandung. Menatap langit biru kemudian menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu."

"Len jahat! Kata-katanya kejam."

"Memang."

"Dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang aku lakukan bukan karena kemauanku, tapi itu tuntutan!"

"Hm..."

"Len bodoh! Padahal aku melakukan ini untuk... untuk..." Rin menoleh ke arah Miku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat. "AKU BENCI LEN! Huwa... Hiks..hiks..."

"Sudah sudah, Aku tahu Rin... sudah jangan menangis."

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Sebenarnya Len tidak ingin menyalahkan dirinya. Ini semua salah kakak kembarnya yang selalu bersikap sok sempurna di hadapan orang-orang, terutama di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, sehingga membebankan dirinya yang notabene adalah saudara kembar dan adik dari seorang kagamine Rin, cewek nyaris sempurna di Vocagakuen.

Tapi entah kenapa, kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya kepada Kaito adalah, "Sepertinya ini salahku."

Dan Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti sambil memakan _ice cream_-nya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Benar kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Kaito dengan seringai jail. Len membuang muka malu. Kaito tertawa. Pemuda berambut biru itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Len.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak seratus persen berpikir demikian," akunya. Menghela napas dulu, Len kemballi bercerita. Sungguh deh, dia benar-benar penat dan butuh teman untuk mencurahkan segala kepenatannya, meski Len harus menceritakannya kepada senior-nya itu. _Well_, siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang betapa tidak bisa diandalkannya seorang Shion Kaito si pecinta _ice cream_? "_Senpai_ tahu kan, aku dan Rin hanya terpaut lima menit – maksudku usia kami. Rin hanya lebih tua lima menit daripada aku."

"Itu fakta yang tentu saja sudah kuhapal," tanggap Kaito.

"Kami kembar," tegas Len. "Tapi entah kenapa perlakuan terhadap kami benar-benar berbeda."

Kaito mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Setahuku kebanyakan pasangan saudara kembar tidak suka diperlakukan sama."

"Tapi mereka benar-benar memperlakukan kami dengan berbeda, dan jujur saja aku muak. Semua... semua yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuaku dihadapanku hanyalah Rin, Rin dan Rin. Itu membuatku muak dan tanpa sadar..."

Len menutup kedua matanya.

Len akui, mungkin karena sifat Rin yang penurut, tak banyak tingkah sepertinya dan tentu saja prestasi-prestasi yang dihasilkan oleh gadis itu membuat Rin mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari orang tua mereka, dan pantas bila kedua orang tua mereka membicarakan Rin dengan bangga.

Len hidup dengan bayang-bayang Rin, dengan menatap punggung Rin yang seolah tak terjangkau olehnya. _Otousan_ dan _okaasan_-nya memang tidak menuntut banyak kepada Len, tapi pujian mereka yang dilontarkan kepada Rin terang-terangan di depan Len, membuat Len jengah.

Rin boleh bebas pulang semaunya, tapi Len tidak. Ponselnya langsung berdering dan menampilkan nomor _okaasan_-nya kalau dia tidak sampai rumah tepat waktu.

_Otousan_ langsung membelikan Rin sepeda ketika Rin memintanya sementara Len harus memberikan segudang alasan kenapa Len membutuhkan sepeda dan itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Melihat Rin yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari orang tua mereka membuat Len terkadang berharap...

"... Aku jadi berharap lebih baik Rin bukanlah saudaraku."

Saat mengatakan itu, Len merasa ada hatinya yang seolah tergores pisau tak kasat mata.

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Dan di tempat yang lain, di waktu yang sama...

"Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tuntutan yang diberikan _otouchan_ dan _okaachan_ kepadaku, Miku. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk... yeah, membuat Len muak dengan tingkahku."

Aura hitam kembali membayang di wajah Rin saat lidahnya sendiri mengatakan 'Membuat Len muak'. Miku hanya memasang senyum salah tingkah, bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana terhadap Rin yang sedang curhat kepadanya.

"Len seenaknya bicara tentang sok cari perhatian, itu karena Len tidak tahu! Len tidak tahu karena tanpa melakukan apapun, Len pasti akan diperhatikan oleh orang tua kami. Karena Len adalah anak bungsu keluarga Kagamine, Len tidak perlu susah payah sepertiku. Len tidak banyak dituntut untuk melakukan semua kegiatan dengan sempurna. Len sungguh beruntung. Tanpa berusaha keras, orang tua kami memperhatikannya, berbeda denganku."

Rin diam. Perasaan yang selama ini ditekannya berloncatan keluar. Rin benar-benar iri dengan Len. Len boleh mendapat nilai berarapun yang penting tidak merah, sementara Rin harus dituntut mendapat nilai sempurna, atau minimal nilai yang didapatnya harus lebih dari nilai yang didapat Len.

Saat Rin pulang telat tanpa izin, orang tua Rin tidak menelepon Rin barang menanyakan ada di mana dia, sementara ketika Len pulang telat lima menit saja, _okaachan_-nya akan ribut dengan terus menelpon Len.

Saat Rin meminta uang lebih, tanpa menanyakan apapun, mereka memberikannya. Tapi saat Len meminta uang lebih, mereka repot menanyakan untuk apa, bahkan memaksa untuk ikut membeli barang yang diinginkan Len.

Saat Rin dan Len harus kemping selama seminggu karena agenda sekolahnya, ponsel yang berbunyi nyaris setiap malam dalam seminggu adalah ponsel Len dan bukannya Rin. Mereka hanya menelepon Rin satu kali, dalam durasi kurang dari lima menit dan hanya berbasa-basi berkata satu kalimat kepada Rin, "Baik-baik di sana ya Rin," sementara mereka berjam-jam berbicara dengan Len, entah membicarakan apa karena wajah Len merona malu dan kadang merona karena kesal.

Rin merasa menjadi anak buangan, menjadi anak yang tidak diharapkan.

Rin menengadah ke langit, matanya lelah karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Katanya, seorang kakak itu harus menjadi tembok bagi adiknya," kata Rin. "Menjadi tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak terlalu rendah. Lalu, Harus menjadi tembok yang bisa menjaga adiknya. Makanya kakak terlahir lebih dulu karena dia memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga adiknya."

Miku menatap wajah Rin yang tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, bukankah itu tidak adil? Kakak memberikan segalanya kepada adiknya, lalu, apa yang diberikan adiknya itu kepada si kakak? Kalau saja... Len bukan adikku."

"... Kalau saja aku tidak terlahir lima menit lebih dulu dari Len," Rin terdiam. "Kalau saja aku bukan seorang kakak."

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"Aku tidak begitu paham tentang perasaan sepasang saudara sih," kata Kaito ketika Len tidak berbicara lagi dan _ice cream_ coklat yang dibawanya telah habis, dan karena Kaito merasa sekarang adalah saatnya dia harus bicara. "Aku kan anak tunggal," lanjutnya.

Tak ada respon dari Len, atau mungkin Kaito hanya tidak melihat raut Len yang semakin kusut.

"Tapi ya Len, cobalah tempatkan dirimu di posisi Rin_-chan_."

Len menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Memposisikan diriku menjadi..."

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"... Menjadi Len?"

Rin menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya dan Miku mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanya Rin tak mengerti.

"Kurang lebih aku mengerti lho apa yang dirasakan oleh Len_-kun_," kata Miku. "Aku juga punya Mikuo-_nii_ yang sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Miku kemudian menoleh ke arah Rin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak sabar.

"Begini Rin," kata Miku, menatap Rin dengan serius. "Coba bayangkan deh, kau punya seorang kakak yang hebat dalam segala bidang. Dia bisa melakukan apapun lebih baik daripadamu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tentu saja akan bangga," ucap Rin langsung. Miku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hanya bangga saja?" tanya Miku memastikan. Rin terdiam, sedikit berpikir.

"Um.. mungkin akan sedikit kesal juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena keberadaan kakakku yang bagaikan cahaya itu membuatku hanya sekedar menjadi bayang – ah!"

Miku tersenyum.

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"Kau bilang, Rin boleh pulang kapanpun dia mau, benar?"

Len mengangguk, dan menambahkan, "Tak ada jam malam untuknya."

"Pertanyaanku, apakah orang tuamu menanyakan, minimal kepadamu tentang keberadaan Rin?"

Len menggeleng.

"Kau pernah melihat mereka menelepon Rin_-chan_ hanya sekedar bertanya di mana dia?"

Len kembali menggeleng.

"_Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ tidak pernah menelpon Rin, mereka tenang-tenang saja meski Rin pulang sangat larut," kata Len. Kaito tersenyum.

"Tapi orang tuamu akan sangat khawatir dan menelponmu berkali-kali, padahal kau hanya telat pulang ke rumah lima menit, benar kan?"

"Ya, dan itu membuatku sebal. Itu tidak adil, kau tahu?"

"Memang tidak adil," kata Kaito menyetujui. "Orang tuamu terlalu cuek pada Rin_-chan_."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kaito ketika melihat raut bingung Len. Len menggeleng. "Rin_-chan_ pernah sedikit bercerita kepadaku, tentang kemping kalian."

Len benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kaito.

"Katanya kalian pernah kemping selama seminggu kan?"

Len mengangguk.

"Orang tuamu meneleponmu kan?"

"Setiap malam," Len keki mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa dia menelepon Rin?"

Len tertegun. Sepertinya otaknya mulai paham maksud pertanyaan memutar dari _senpai_-nya itu.

"... Tidak... sekalipun. Ah, hanya sekali dan itu juga singkat."

Len termenung.

"Apa mereka bertanya padamu tentang keadaan Rin?"

"... Tidak. _Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ hanya menceramahiku tentang hal-hal yang aku juga sudah tahu."

"Apa kau sering melihat Orang tuamu memberi ceramah yang menurutmu tidak penting itu kepada Rin_-chan_?"

"... Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya kepada Rin."

Len menunduk.

"Nah," Nada bicara Kaito berubah menjadi penuh hati-hati. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau menjadi... Rin_-chan_? Melihat orang tuamu peduli kepada adiknya, dan bersikap seolah tak peduli kepadamu?"

Len diam, merasa tertohok dan... mungkin malu?

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

"Kau mau kemana Rin?" tanya Miku yang melihat Rin bergegas membuka pintu atap. Menoleh, Rin menatap Miku serius.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Len. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len," kata Rin. Miku tersenyum.

"Berjuanglah, Rin."

Rin menatap Miku dalam kemudian tersenyum, berterima kasih.

"Aku berhutang kepadamu, Miku."

Dan Rin meninggalkan Miku yang masih senantiasa menatap pintu di mana Rin menghilang.

"Kembar yang merepotkan."

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.

"Aku harus minta maaf kepada Rin," kata Len dan beranjak dari sofa. Sebelum Len menutup pintu ruang klub dari luar, kepala Len menyembul menatap Kaito.

"Kau tidak sebodoh yang digosipkan, _Senpai_."

Kaito _sweatdrop_ dan tertawa hambar. Len tersenyum.

"Dan aku berhutang kepadamu, kurasa."

"Hutangmu lunas kalau kau menyediakan _ice cream_ untukku selama sebulan penuh, kau tahu aku sedang mengirit untuk biaya les _vocal_ku."

Seolah menimbang-nimbang, Len kemudian tersenyum, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Kaito mendengar kalimat Len.

"Akan kupikirkan."

Kaito tertawa renyah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Pemuda itu merasa lelah karena kebanyakan bicara yang menurutnya keren itu.

"Dasar Kembar yang merepotkan."

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

_BRUGH!_

Yang namanya kembar, terkadang punya pemikiran, sifat dan tindakan yang sama. Dan itu terjadi kepada kembar Kagamine ini, dan karena itulah, mereka bertabrakan dengan cukup kencang sehingga mampu membuat mereka terpental.

"_Ittai..._"

Bahkan mereka bergumam di waktu yang bersamaan, dan bangun di saat yang bersamaan.

Juga membelalakan mata di saat yang sama.

"Len?"

"Rin?"

Ok, untuk yang ini, mereka tidak berbicara dengan bersamaan.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa Len/Rin?"

Tapi kalimat selanjutnya, diucapkan bersamaan. Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa dan lagi-lagi hening kembali menyergap.

Oh, baik Rin maupun Len terlihat salah tingkah. Lalu...

"Rin,"

"Len,"

Saling menatap dan berkata secara bersamaan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Hening. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau saja duluan Len."

Len malu-malu membung muka.

"Kau saja yang duluan Rin."

"Kau saja, kau kan laki-laki."

"Di mana-mana _Ladies first_!" Len tidak mau kalah.

"Ugh... Udah deh Len, Kau adikku, jadi kau harus mematuhi ucapanku. Kau duluan."

"Eh? Justru kakak dong yang harus bicara duluan."

"Dengar Len, aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu berbicara duluan, jadi ayo bicara duluan!"

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikan hatimu, kau yang duluan bicara, kau kan lahir lebih dulu, kenapa tidak mau bicara lebih dulu?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan lahir duluan Len? Dasar Len bodoh! Kau duluan!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Menggeram marah, dengan napas tersengal, mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Membuang muka bersamaan sambil melipat kedua lengan.

Miku dan Kaito, yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sepasang Kagamine berada hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tawa garing.

Apa mereka itu ada unsur-unsur_ tsundere_ ya?

Yang jelas, Rin dan Len kini sedang menyesali perkataan mereka yang terakhir.

'Kenapa aku harus membentaknya? Aku kan mau minta maaf?' gumam Len dalam hati, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku kan ingin bertemu Len untuk baikan dengannya, bukan untuk bertengkar!' raung Rin dalam hati, ingin sekali menjedor-jedorkan kepalanya ke tembok agar dia tidak sebodoh ini.

Lalu...

"AKU MINTA MAAF!"

Hening.

Rin dan Len perlahan membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan manik _blue azzure _mereka yang indah. Rin melihat wajah Len yang memerah dan kaget, tak beda jauh dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf Rin," kata Len mendahului, tak berniat untuk adu mulut seperti tadi lagi. Rin semakin terkejut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Len... meminta maaf.

"Aku tak mengerti perasaanmu. Aku hanya kesal karena... aku sudah bilang kan? _Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ selalu saja memujimu di depanku, membuatku kesal, karena aku merasa tidak akan bisa mengajarmu. Aku kesal karena kau lebih keren dariku, padahal kita kembar, tapi kita terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda. Jujur saja aku iri padamu, Rin."

Rin mengerjap. Len juga iri kepadanya?

"Tapi aku baru sadar sekarang. Meski _otousan_ membelikanmu sepeda tanpa bertanya apapun, tapi _otousan_ tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Aku ingat saat kita masih kecil. Kau dimarahi oleh _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ karena nilai matematikamu 80, dan aku dipuji, padahal nilai kita sama." Len menunduk. "Maaf Rin, aku iri padamu, aku selalu menganggapmu sok perhatian tanpa tahu beban yang harus kau tanggung. Lalu aku juga minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau aku tidak menginginkan kakak sepertimu."

_Bruk!_

"U-uwa.. Rin." Len berjongkok dan memegang pundak Rin. Tiba-tiba saja Rin terjatuh dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya, err... bergaya ala suster ngesot? "Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Len gugup, khawatir. Rin menggeleng, menangis.

"A-aku hanya lega. Aku juga minta maaf kepadamu Len. Tanpa tahu kau juga menderita, aku cemburu dan iri kepadamu. Tanpa tahu kau kesulitan, aku menganggapmu sebagai tambahan beban. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak."

Len tertawa, mengacak-acak rambut Rin hingga pita putih besar yang digunakannya sedikit bergeser.

"Kau masih menganggap dirimu kakak, Rin?"

Rin menggembungkan pipi.

"Secara teknis, aku memang kakakmu Len."

"Kau hanya lebih tua lima menit daripadaku, Rin."

"Itu kenyataan, meski kembar aku tetap kakakmu!"

Len menjulurkan lidah, tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Len," kata Rin, mengusap air matanya dan tertawa.

Sore itu, hubungan saudara keluarga Kagamine mulai membaik.

**# Kenka suru – LenRin #**

Sambil bergenggaman tangan, Len dan Rin bersenandung.

"Len."

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak berpegangan tangan seperti ini ya?"

"Hm.. Entahlah Rin. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bermain bersama."

"Rasanya kita sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan bertengkar ya?"

"Tapi bertengkar denganmu menyenangkan kok Rin."

"_Well_, kau memang menyebalkan Len."

"Hahaha, tapi berbicara akrab denganmu seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Intinya, kau senang-senang saja berinteraksi dengan aku yang sempurna ini kan?"

Len mencibir.

"Sayang sekali Len, aku tidak tertarik berhubungan _twincest_."

"Aku juga tidak!"

"Itu karena kau sudah menyukai Miku kan?"

Wajah Len memerah. "Ti-Tidak! Jangan sok tahu deh!"

"Hihihi, aku mengizinkan kok, kalau kau berpacaran dengan Miku."

"Ck. Meski kau mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan senang punya kakak ipar seperti Kaito-_senpai_," balas Len. Kini giliran Rin yang wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku tidak menyukai Shion-_senpai_!"

"Aku tahu kau bohong Rin~" ucap Len dengan berdendang dan Rin menyikut Len. Hening lagi.

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku menyayangimu, Rin-_neechan_."

Rin nyaris saja menangis lagi karena terharu dengan kalimat Len, kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia bisa diledek lagi oleh adik kembarnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Len memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _neechan_.

"Aku juga Len." Rin tersenyum. "Aku akan menjadi tembok yang baik untukmu, aku juga akan melindungimu." Rin menggenggam lebih erat tangan Len.

"_... Kakak memberikan segalanya kepada adiknya, lalu, apa yang diberikan adiknya itu kepada si kakak?..."_

Rin mendengar dirinya bertanya dalam hati dan Rin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan yang ada di dalam dirinya, karena rasanya Rin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sendiri.

"Len."

"Hm?"

"Malam ini, kita harus bercerita banyak hal. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu dong Rin. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, dan mendengar banyak hal tentangmu."

Sore itu, adalah sore yang paling indah menurut Rin dan Len.

**.  
**

**F I N**

.

_**Author note :**_

Akhirnya selesai juga! Yeiy... Gila! Ceritanya Gek jelas banget deh.. tapi ya sudahlah, toh saya enjoy menulisnya. Wkwkw #KickedByReaders

Endingnya GJ? Ah, gak juga... ;) #Geplaked

Sejujurnya, perasaan Rin itu rada mirip ama saya. Jadi anak sulung itu susah banget... enak gak enak, walau sebenarnya apapun posisi dan status(?) kita itu ada enak dan tidaknya sih. Di posisi saya, karena banyak tuntutan dari pihak atas (Baca : orang tua) jadinya saya terkadang melampiaskannya kepada adik, tanpa pernah mikir bahwa adik kita juga mengalami masalah yang serupa tapi tak sama. Tak mengerti? Abaikan saja kalau begitu. #MendadakCurhat, DiLemparBarang.

Perasaan Len aku ambil dari cerita sohibku, dan sedikit dari perasaan yang sedikit tersampaikan kepadaku dari adikku tercinta yang kini kelas 3 SMP. Well, tuh adik nyaris mirip ama Len deh, dari segi berontaknya kepada saya.

Aku gak begitu ngerti hubungan saudara kembar tapi tetap nekat bikin Fict ini. Cuma yang aku tangkep dari temen-temenku yang kembar, mereka terkadang punya sikap keras kepala yang sama, dan padahal di tempat yang berbeda, di waktu yang sama tapi pas ngomong kadang suka samaan. Anak kembar kalau berantem lucu banget deh... #CurcolCurcol. kalau ada yang tidak setuju atau pengen ngoreksi silakan katakan di kotak review. (n.n)

Seingatku, ini udah mematuhi persyaratan FSE deh. #Geplaked. Eh, serius lho. Itu orang tua LenRin kan gak begitu dijelaskan detailnya, Cuma iklan (?) selewat, jadi gak termasuk menciptakan OC kan? #NgeLes

Nah bagi readers yang mau berbagi perasaan (?) tentang suka duka (?) menjadi seorang kakak/ adik/ anak tunggal, silakan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review. Aku akan dengan sangat senang membacanya.

Maaf, A/nnya banyak banget, dan terlalu banyak curhat, _hontoni gomennasai_. Yuk ah, tinggalkan review dalam bentuk apapun... Kecuali Flame. Flamenya bermanfaat mah sih gak apa-apa...

Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan **Family Spring Event**. Akhirnya bisa ikutan _event_ juga. #Lho?

Yang terakhir sebelum menutup cuapan dan curcolan tak jelas dari author tak jelas ini : "Semoga ada hikmah, pelajaran atau apapun yang bermanfaat yang dapat diambil dari fict ini. Buang yang buruknya ya... khuhukhukhu

Reviuw?

.

.

Fuyu-yuki-shiro

22082012 – 23.55 WIB


End file.
